When a user travels to a geographic region, the user may want to use a mobile computing device, such as a smartphone or tablet, to access data about the geographic region. For instance, the user may want to use a mobile computing device to access a map of the geographic region. However, the mobile computing device may not be able to wirelessly retrieve such data when the mobile computing device is within the geographic region. For instance, a wireless data access plan associated with the mobile computing device may not allow the mobile computing device to send or receive data when the mobile computing device is in that particular geographic region.